Experiment
by crazychick456789
Summary: Lex has a friend that help her through the prymaid in Antartica. Both Lex and her friend fall in love with a predator. Alternative Ending Lex/Scar OC/OC rated M for blood and gore.
1. Recruit

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP; I only own Alexandra and Halkrath

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Alex it's only a few more feet to the top!" my friend Lex yelled down at me. Right now we were in Nepal climbing the Lho La Ice Fall. Lex and I have been friends for 5 years. We've been through a lot with each other and shes the only person I trust. I knew we would friends forever and I was absolutely positive after I told her my dark secret. Ever since I was 3 my parents would abuse me, all because they wanted a son. I tried to runaway multiple times but dad would always hear me and chase me. The farthest I have gotten in to the next town which is 90 miles away from my home town. The abuse lasted until I was 15. They sold me to a laboratory to become an experiment. I use to have black hair, blue eyes and I had scars all over my back, legs and arms. But because the experiments they had done on me I now have white hair that goes to my thighs, red cat eyes, white cat ears on the top of my head, a tail and on the whole left side of my body I have black swirls going from my hairline all the ways to my toes. Along with that I have cat like reflexives, see in the dark, super speed, super healing and control the elements. They way I hide my ears and tail is I wrap my tail around my waist, twice because of howl long it is, and I always wear a black beanie on my head and I always wear a black beanie. I have an extra in my bag the color of my hair. I was able to escape two years later when I was 18. I went to the cit, found an apartment and countinued going to school. I met Lex a year later and we told her about my life a year ago. Im now 25 and my life is going good.

I replied to her "I don't care I'm tired and cold". No matter how many times I climb a mountain I always get tired and most of the time it's somewhere cold. "That's what you always say" she said with a laugh. "Because it's always true". All of a sudden I hear Lex's phone ring, causing her to loose her footing. "Are you okay" I asked worried "I'm fine" she replies and answers the phone. "Hello" she asks a little out of breath. I can't hear the person on the other line. "Yeah she's here with me, may I ask who I'm talking to" I raise an eyebrow 'Who is she talking to? And why did they want to know if I was here with her?' I shrug and continue to climb. "Let me guess he is suing us again" she says jokingly, I raised my eyebrow at this now interested in what shes saying. "When?" after a couple of seconds she chuckles "Impossible it will take us a week to get back to the world.". Lex had reached the top and was about to turn around to help me up. I nodded at her and we turned around. To my surprise I see an African American man standing in front of us and a helicopter behind him. Lex closes her phone and walks toward the man. "I'm presuming your Maxwell" she asks with smirk he ignores her and turns to me. "Hello Ms. Jameson, I'm Maxwell Stafford and I represent Weyland Industries" I nodded at him. Maxwell then turns to Lex and says to her "Ms. Woods as I was saying before it is a pleasure-"Lex held up her hand cutting him off. "If we could just get to the point of why Weyland Industries needs me and Alexandra's assistance that would be nice." Maxwell looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure and replying" Mr. Weyland would lie to have you assist us on an expedition." Both I and Lex look at him before looking at each other then back at Maxwell. "What kind of expedition?" I asked suspiciously, for some reason I hear a voice in the back of my head telling me not to go. Maxwell smiled "A once in a life time kind of expedition…now if you would please Ms. Woods and Ms. Jameson" pointing to the helicopter. "Mr. Weyland will discuss the details with you two himself." Lex looked skeptical for a moment then got in the helicopter. I sighed and got in as well. 'I can already tell something is going to happen that will make us regret coming here' I thought to myself before falling asleep.


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP; I only own Alexandra and Halkrath.

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up I noticed three things, first is that we were still on this helicopter, second that Maxwell was no longer on the helicopter and that instead of Maxwell there was another guy across from me taking photos. "Oh I'm sorry," he says realizing that he woke us up. "I probably should have turned of the flash" he said sheepishly. I smiled at him and nodded. Lex ignored him and stretched causing the magazine in her lap to fall to the floor. The man picked it up and gave it to her. I got a glimpse at the cover and saw a picture of Mr. Weyland on the cover. I raised an eyebrow at her.

Her response was a shrug -_-.

"That's okay" I said, shaking off the last of my sleep. This guy was nice so I knew for a fact he didn't work for Weyland Industry.

"So what are you doing?" I asked hating the silence that had fallen. "Oh I'm documenting the trip for my boys" he said then he showed me the camera. On the screen were to teenagers and him standing together. I smiled at the picture. "Do you want me to take a picture of you?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded; I took the camera and took the picture. He looked shocked because he wasn't looking "I explained to him it looks better when it's natural." "Thank you" he said "no prob" I replied and turned to look out the window. That's when he introduced himself. "Graeme Miller, mechanical engineer" I turned back around "Alexa Lex Woods, environmental technician and guide." Lex said:"I guess it's my turn I'm Alexandra Jordan environmental guide"

"Do you work for Weyland industry?" he asked Lex seeing as she hadn't really said anything. "No I spilt my time between working for a small environmental group and taking scientist on expedition on the ice."

"Lex you and your friends' bulk up we are going to hit some turbulence." "Thanks Jack" she called out already putting her seatbelt on. "Is he a friend of yours?" Miller asked. Lex shook her head "Of my dad's he trained most of the pilots down here." I frowned I knew how much she hated talking about her father. All of a sudden Jack shouted "Just pass the P.S.R" "Thanks Jack" Lex shouted. "Damn I wish I got a picture" Miller said while looking out the window. I looked at him as if he was crazy "Of what?" he turned and looked at me "Of the P.S.R. I wish he would have called it out before we passed it" I laughed while Lex explained to him what the P.S.R. is.

After a while the helicopter finally landed on a ship that was so strong it was breaking the ice. 'Alright time to find out why we're here' I thought to myself right before we landed.


	3. Convinced

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP; I only own Alexandra and Halkrath.

**Chapter 3 **

**When we completely landed someone opened the door and greeted the three of us. "MS. Wood, Ms. Jameson and Mr. Miller please follow me to the conference room." We nodded and followed him, two minutes later and we arrive in this big room with a bunch of people in it. The man that brought us here then shouted to everyone "Mr. Weyland will be here shortly" then he left. I choose then to look around the room and saw that not everyone was a scientist. There was a group of people who looked like they are security. Then there were two men one of them looked Italian. They were either archeologists or scientists but most likely archeologist. I was snapped out of my train of thought by Lex who grabbed my arm and dragged me to a seat. I sat down next to her and while we waited for Mr. Weyland to arrive we talked about why we were here. "What do you think is going on?" I whispered to Lex who seemed to be thinking about my question. After a moment she finally answered "I don't know but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach" I nodded saying I agreed. Then everyone took their seats. I saw Maxwell walk in "Welcome aboard everyone. I'm sure you're all curious as to know why you're here" 'No dip Sherlock' I thought to myself with an eye roll. "Here is your host that will give you that answer, Mr. Weyland." Suddenly the lights went out and a picture of Antarctica appeared on the screen that was on the wall at the front of the room. "Seven days ago one of my satellites over Antarctica discovered a heat bloom underneath the earth which outlines this." A picture of what they found appeared on the screen 'It looks like a building.' "The solid red lines are walls. Through thermal mapping we were able to make a rough 3-D image. It's massive…containing hundreds of ruins that all converge on one central room, my experts say it's a pyramid what they can't agree on is who made it and when. One says it's similar to the Aztecs, another says it has features that are Cambodian. What they all agree on is that its smooth sides are Egyptian." That's when a man interpreted him. He was the Italian man I saw earlier "I think they are right." "Which one?" asked Weyland. "All of them." I raised an eyebrow "And that means what exactly." I say, a little confused "This pyramid has all three features." He paused "This could be the very first pyramid built" "but built by whom?" asked Miller, the man shrugged "by the first civilization." "Thank you" said Mr. Weyland as he began to come downstairs. "But how can anyone build a pyramid out here" asked Millar. "Ancient maps show Antarctica free of ice, it possible it was habitual back then." said the Italian's friend "Well I don't know who built it, but if I can get a sample I can tell you how old it is." Miller said. Mr. Weyland was at the stair by now. "Well Mr. Miller I'm offering to put you right next to this thing." The man that answered Millers question asked "What caused the heat bloom?" "I don't know."** **Now Lex and I had some questions to ask, "Where on the ice is this exactly?" Lex asked "Bouvetøya Island. But it's not ****on**** the ice. It's 2,000 feet below it." 'Oh hell no this guy has to be kidding me.' I thought. I could only look at Mr. Weyland trying to figure out if this guy was serious**.

**He was -_-. Fan- freakin- tastic. **

**Every one was silent for a couple of minutes until Maxwell spoke up introducing a new person. "Mr. Quinn," a man stepped forward "Mr. Stafford you are looking at the best drilling team in the world we'll chew through the depth in seven day." 'There is no way anyone is going out there in seven days.' I thought "And add another three weeks to train everyone here." Lex said "We don't have that type of time Ms. Woods I'm not the only one will a satellite over Antarctica. Others will be here…soon." I scoffed "maybe I wasn't clear no one in this room is ready for this trip" **

**"That's why I asked you two here" "Bouvetøya Island is one of the isolated places in the world, the nearest land is 1,000 miles away. There is no help if we run into trouble." Was this man suicidal or just plain stupid. "Your right it's a no mans land, but the train has left the station. And I think I speak for everyone aboard this ship that this is worth the risk." This man was both stupid and suicidal. I won't be held responsible for another man's stupidity and neither will Lex. She sighed standing up and walking past Mr. Weyland said, "Find some other guides." I followed her shaking my head. "How stupid can you be?" I mumbled. I headed to my room after asking a woman who worked where it was. I was shocked to see it was actually nice. The walls were red with a black carpet. There was a flat screen TV at the foot of the bed, the bad its self was black with red pillows and a red comforter. I decided to take a shower and got dressed in this: Convinced - Polyvore (A/N: If it doesn't show PM me and I'll try to fix it). All of a sudden Lex bursts into my room grabs my arm and drags me out of my room. "Lex would you please tell me where your dragging me off to" I shouted she didn't answer me. We came to Mr. Weyland's office and barged in. Me with a confused face and Lex with an angry face. "Come in," says Mr. Weyland as he takes a sip from his glass. "Jerry Murdock only has two season of ice time he's not ready." I was so confused what about Jerry Murdock? Mr. Weyland dismisses what she says "Don't worry about it" "What about Paul Woodmen or Andrew Keylaw?" The door opened and Maxwell came into the room "That gave us the same BS answer you did" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms on my chest "BS? These people aren't ready for this kind of trip. If you're not careful someone could get hurt" his face was emotionless "Or even die" still nothing. I sighed "I understand your objection to this, it's not like I'm telling you to take us up Mount Everest. We need you two to take us from the ship to the pyramid and back" She crossed her arms, by this point I could tell someway or another we were going to be leading these people to the pyramid. "What about inside the pyramid?" I asked "You don't need to worry about that once we get to the site, we have the best equipment, technology and experts money can buy." Mr. Weyland then turns to Maxwell and asks 'Is this new?" he nodded and responded "It's the latest." "Ahh" Lex was getting really frustrated, she looked like she was about to choke someone, that person being Mr. Weyland. "Mr. Weyland when I lead my team I never leave them" he sighed "I admire your passion I wish you two were going with us." I cut in "Your making a big mistake" Just as we were about to leave Mr. Weyland says " Tell me Ms. Jameson, Ms. Woods do these people have as better chance at survival with you or with your second hand choice." I sighed straitening my shoulder and prepared to hear the words that I knew were going to come out of her mouth "Fine we'll stay" I slumped my shoulders and walked out of the room. **

**Review!**


	4. The Pyramid

Disclaimer: I **DON'T **own AVP, I only own Alexandra and Halkrath.

* * *

Chapter 4

Alex's POV

The next morning I woke up and started my morning routine. After awhile I started packing, as I was going over everything there was a knock on the door. "come in!" I yelled, the door opened to reveal Lex with her hands behind her back.

I raised an eyebrow "hey what's going on?" I asked suspiciously, she only smiled and held out her right hand which was holding a red and black box. I smiled, took the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of black goggles and another pair but they were white. I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I figured you could use them, a lot of people from the meeting were staring at you" she explained while hugging me back. "Thanks Lex I love it" I smiled and put on the black goggles I turned to her and said "so how do I look?" and did a pose. She laughed and replied "like a loon" I sighed and smiled at her.

"Now let's get going we're going to be late" she said and grabbed one of my duffle bags. I nodded and grabbed the last two duffle bags. As we headed to the room we were in last night we talked about the pyramid and what we would do if someone got hurt. After 5 minutes we finally reached the room from last night, when I opened the door some people stopped what they were doing and stared at me, while others simple looked and went back to what they were doing before. I lifted the goggles up and glared at the people who were still staring; their eyes went wide before quickly walking away from us. I put down my goggles and looked at Lex she was shaking her head at me playfully. I shrugged and started toward the front of the room with Lex following me.

When we got to the front Lex scanned the room before nodding at me to get their attention. "Alright everybody listen up!" I yelled it went quiet and the only sound was people turning around to see what was going on. "Thank you now I'm Ms. Jameson and this is Ms. Woods we're here to make sure you all get to the pyramid and back safely. Ms. Woods here is going to explain the rules." I said before looking at Lex and taking a step back.

"Thank you now there are only three main rules that you have to listen to, the first is never go anywhere alone always have someone with you, the second is keep constant communication and finally unexpected things might happen in case they do, don't try and play hero. Do we understand each other?" Lex said with a stern voice. Everyone made some kind of motion or noise to say they agreed.

"Good" Lex stated with a smile. "Alright" Mr. Weyland said while moving towards us "Lets get going" he said to the people in the room.

* * *

**2 hours later**

The first words that came out of my mouth when we got to the site were "Oh my God". The reason these were the reasons for those words 1) there is a huge whale skeleton in front of me. 2) Noone has been to this site before us but the path to the pyramid is already cut and its only been 24 hours. It usually takes us awhile to cut that for down into the ice in such a short amount of time. And 3) ITS FREEZING OUT HERE!

"Alright everybody you can go venture out but stay with someone meet back here in 20 minutes" we all agreed and spread out. I went with Miller, he mostly took pictures while I listened around to make sure nothing happened to us.

"Are you alright?" Miller asked me concerned, I looked at him ans replied with a frown" yeah but I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen" he nodded but plow he seemed worried. After a couple of minutes I lost Miller

"Great now I'm going to get a lecture from Lex about creeping track of him" I grumbled to my self. I love Lex I really do but sometimes she really gets on my nerves. I walked around for a little while longer before heading to the place that we weee wo meet at.

When I got back everyone was there and getting ready to head down into the tunnel. My eyes clot caught by Lex's and she gave me the we- will- talk- about- this-later glare before turning around and talking to . I sighed I knew it I was going to get in troubled or losing Miller. kwashiorkor interrupted by Mar. Weyland walking over to me and asking if we could talk. MY eyes narrowed in suspenwhat abut Asia agreed.

I feel as if I should let you know a maxwell and I know all about you. And I am am warning you if you hurt so much as hurst one of us, we will have no problem terminations you in the pyramid. Are we clear?" He asked with hard eyes and a ster voice. I was chocked for a moment, he knew all about the experiments and what they did to me.

"don't worry we won't tell anyone about you I just wanted to let you now that we know" be said quickly, probably seeing me tense. I nodded " I trust you, thank you Mr. Weyland" he smiled and nodded " I'm glad you feel that way noes lets get ready to head down." When we got back to everyone the others were already attached and were just waiting for us. A couple of minutes later we were heading down the tunnel, everything was fine but before anyone knew what happened Mr. Weyland falls off his cable an started sliding towards Lex she took out her ax and struck it into Mr. Weyland's hood.

"Are you alright ?" I asked he nodded breathless. We got him hooked up again and finished going down the tunnel.

"It doesn't make any sense there's no equipment or any sign of another team" Weyland said frustrated.

We finally made it to the bottom but there was nobody else down here so we don't know how the tunnel was made. We all gathered around the ledge and Lex shot a flare into the darkness to reveal the very thing this whole exposition was about.

The Pyramid.

* * *

Review! Please!

NO flames


	5. Author's Note Please Read

Hey guys!

I need some help here, should I countinue writing this story or not? It seems to be doing good but still I only have 4 reviews.

PM me if you think I should countinue :) If I dont get atleast 5 messages Im deleting this story.

~crazychick456789


	6. Let the fun begin

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** AVP; I only own Alexandra and Halkrath.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Alex's POV

The pyramid was huge and gave off the feeling of something dark though and that is what made me weary of going near it. Lex walked up next to Mr. Weyland and started talking to him.

"Congratulations, it looks like you'll be leaving your mark today" he smiled and started to thank all of us for helping him do this.

He then started walking toward the pyramid; I looked at it wearily before sighing and started following him to make sure he would get hurt. It took about 15 minutes to reach the stairs and 18 minutes to reach the top. Mostly everyone was out of breath except for Lex and me. I rolled my eyes and muttered "amateurs" before shaking my head.

Once everyone was at the top we began looking around the giant hallway that led into the pyramid. On the sides there were huge statues of what looked like warriors. My weariness grew and I started to wonder if this was such a good idea. I felt as though we were walking straight into death row.

I felt as though as if I was being watched and started to look around our group, but no one was looking at me. They were looking at the statutes that were everywhere. I decided that we weren't alone here and that our friends weren't very friendly in the slightest.

Lex seemed to notice that I wasn't acting like myself and walked over to me.

"Alex are you alright?" she asked in concern.

I shook my head" Lex I don't feel right being in here, it feels as though I am walking straight into death row" I explained while looking around with a glare.

She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile.

"Your just being paranoid we'll be fine" I didn't believe her but for her sake I smiled and agreed

Lex smiled at me before going to the front to lead the group while I stayed at the back to make sure no one got left behind. As Sebastian and his friend Thomas started to talk about the markings on the walls. I didn't really pay attention I kept on hearing this purring sound coming from up above but I was too nervous to look up.

I wrapped my tail around myself tighter and started to purr myself to see what if it affected whatever started the purring. I listened closely and it seemed as though it only intensified the purring and I grinned at the thought of something dangerous purring. But then I stopped when I saw the bodies on the stone slabs in the room we were entering.

Lex gasped and covered her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. I simple walked up to one of them and started to inspect them, I had seen bodies in the process of decaying so just seeing bones was nothing to me. By looking at the pelvis area I noticed that this person was male and around the age of eighteen through mid twenties.

Sebastian was walking to one of the bodies "Those that were chosen would lie here. They weren't bound or tied in away. They went to die willingly, men and women. It was considered an honor." Lex and I caught each other's gaze "Lucky them" Lex replied. 'I'd rather die in a fight than just give up my life' I thought, walking over to one of the bodies.

Thomas was standing next to me translating again "They gave their lives so the hunt can begin." I straighten a bit. Hunting was always good…especially when it starts with human lives. Note the sarcasm. "What happened here?" asked the girl we were talking to about guns. "It was common in ritual sacrifice to take the heart of the victim." Thomas said without fully answering her question. "That's nice, but that's not where your heart is." I interrupted. "Besides it looks the bones were bent straight out." There was a pause before the girl confirmed what I had been thinking, "Something broke out of this body." "Question is what?" I said before moving around the chamber.

I noticed that at each end of the tables was a round hole filled in with stone.

"Do you know what was here?" I asked, when Thomas came over and looked at it he shook his head no.

"It's a shaft to another level looks like there is another room down there." Maxwell says to Mr. Weyland, while standing up from looking at something on the floor.

Mr. Weyland looked at another corridor and told Maxwell "Let's move to that other room Max." Maxwell nodded shouting a "we are moving out. Ms. Woods your with us" he said then he looked at me "you come to" I simply nodded and pulled my hat down even further down. He continued to bark orders and soon left the room as Thomas and his group quickly started to work.

As we walked into another corridor I got an extremely bad feeling and stopped walking as soon as we were in the room.

"Lex I'm going to stay back here for awhile alright" I yelled to her across the huge room

She looked reluctant but yelled back "Alright"

As they started talking to each other I lifted my goggles and unwrapped my tail. It was starting to hurt from being wrapped around my waist for so long. I put my goggles around my neck so they hanged like a necklace. I decided to walk up to the group and stopped next to Lex she seemed surprised to see me not wearing my goggles but didn't make a comment. I smiled at her before looking into the coffin like box. Inside were these three objects that somewhat resembled guns.

Mr. Weyland decided to take them out and as soon as he lifted the last one out of the coffin it made a clicking sound. After a moment I started to relax and let out the breath I was holding. That was until I heard the sound of stone moving. I look towards the entrance to see that the door was closing.

I started running to the door, but it was to late. After looking around the enclosed room a new passageway was shown through a staircase. As we tried to figure out what the hell just happened, we were surprised by the sounds of screams and gunshots going off above us. I looked up and knew immediately that they would be dead before we would reach them.

Lex turned towards Mr. Weyland. "Is there anything you didn't tell me about this place" I try to keep as much emotion off my face as possible. Mr. Weyland looks shocked and as surprised as the rest of us, but right now I could tell Lex needed a straight answer. "No nothing…your guess is as good as mind." I breathe out through my nose "We're going to round up the rest of the team and get to the surface. Let's move!" she said pushing past the group ready to head out when I hear the click of a gun.

I turn and see Maxwell and his lackey with machine guns. "What are you doing?" I snapped walking up to Maxwell. Maxwell answered "My job. Both of your jobs are over." I bite my tongue to stop the like hell that wanted to slip out and instead Lex barked out. "My job is over when everyone is back on the boat safely. And that gun doesn't change anything." Maxwell didn't seem to be listening because he did nothing by cock his gun back. Maxwell just stares at her with a raised eyebrow. She glares at him before continuing down the stairs.

Lex checks her watch "This barring should take us back to the entrance and we'll regroup at the whaling station." Sebastian looked at her and asked "What about Thomas, Rousseau" "We'll find them on the way up" we have to. "Max" he nodded "Stand behind us" he says taking the lead. I don't argue if he believes that he is prepared for anything that's down here than be my guest. I could hear Miller and Mr. Weyland talking to each other, but I just wanted to find the others and get out of here as quick as possible. "Keep moving guys" I say to get them moving.

As we got closer to the entrance I grew more worried. The pyramid was completely different I didn't know if we would ever find the sacrificial chamber again. We walked into a familiar looking hallway. It was decorated with large statues, but it wasn't until I shined my light that I caught the thing on its shoulder. "Recognize the thing on its shoulder." I asked Sebastian. "Yah" they were the artifacts we took from that damn sarcophagus. "We worshipped these things," asked Maxwell in disgust. Sebastian went to the wall scanning it for info "according to this we did and the artifacts you removed from the sarcophagus were their weapons" Maxwell only hmphed. Lex checked her watch again. "Let's keep moving only 200 yards until the entrance."

I groaned it might seem short to her but it was long way for me all I wanted to do was get out of here and go somewhere warm for once.

As we kept moving we heard something drop from behind us when we all turn around there was a missing person and a gun on the floor. Maxwell told us to take cover and started to call for his lost lackey scanning the area. The others were also scanning.

That's when we saw it what ever it was.

I only caught a glimpse at it, I was too preoccupied with the weapon that it threw at the lackey closest to me. When the spear pierced his torso the man started to fire his gun off in panic and pain. I ducked out of the way of the bullets. All of us moved closer to the wall as Maxwell and the rest started to fire, but it was to late the creature was gone, but still they fired. 'What ever happened to don't fire until you see them all they are doing is wasting bullets' I thought to myself as I let my claws come out . The bullets stopped, the statue destroyed, but the creature was gone. Than the pyramid started to shift again.

"Just one thing after another in this place" I thought, removing myself from the wall as Sebastian stated the obvious. As I searched for a way out the bullets started to fly again, this time I only saw the outline of something tall and powerful. "Come on" I shout, dragging Mr. Weyland with me, but again we were to late the door shut. I could hear shouting, but when I looked I knew that it was in another room, which meant that the team had gotten separated and that we had lost more people.

As I scanned the room I realized we were missing to people Miller and one of the lackeys.

"What the hell was that thing?" I asked Maxwell. "Don't know, but whatever it is its fast." "And deadly it had no problem taking down your men or going around your guns" I snapped, pacing the room trying to stay calm. "It would be safe to assume that the team left in the sacrificial chamber is gone." I stopped my pacing and snapped my head at them

"Right now we need to know what are next step is?" "We get to the entrance and get back to the ship…and try to find the rest of the team as we go along…nothing has changed other than we have fewer bullets." Maxwell looked like he was going to comment, but Mr. Weyland started coughing. Than Maxwell nodded to me, it was a gesture to show that I was back in control. I stop pacing and start examining the walls.

"There's no way out back there." Sebastian watch started to beep. "What is that?" I asked watching him silence the alarm. "Just a theory. The Aztec calendar was metric based on multiples of ten. I'm guessing that the pyramid reconfigures every ten minutes." And soon enough the sound of stone scraping stone reached our ears. I smiled at Sebastian taking this as a small victory. He on the other hand seemed to find this as a big deal as he kisses his cap. Weyland and Max get to their feet as a stone slab slides from the roof, revealing a brand new exit from the sealed room. Lex and I eye one another each concerned with not knowing what could lie ahead, but right now we didn't have a choice. 'We don't have time to waste just standing here.' I thought, pushing the team forward.

* * *

Please review! No flames! I have decided to continue with the story thanks for the encouragement guys I'll try to post a chapter at least every 2 days.


	7. My Hunter and the fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP; I only own Alexandra and Halkrath **

Chapter 6 

As I looked around our group I saw a bunch of scared faces. I would be to but I'm not. Not after the life I've lived, the things that happened to me in that lab caused me to fear nothing. Well almost nothing, now I only fear being put back in that lab and never being able to escape.

I mentally slapped myself 'calm down Alex you're not going back' I thought to myself.

After a minute I was back to my regular self and the group was far ahead of me. I quickly ran to get back to them. Once I reached the group everyone's attention was on me. Sebastian came up to me with his eyes filled with awe and excitement.

I looked at him as if he had lost his mind "Amazing" I heard him mutter. I looked at him confused and remembered that I had unwrapped my tail and left my goggles off.

I stepped back a couple of inches when one of the lackeys lifted his gun at me. Lex quickly stepped in front of me.

"Don't even think about it" she said with a dark tone. He hesitated before looking at Maxwell who nodded his head and the lackey dropped his gun.

"What are you?" Sebastian asked

I looked at him "I am not certain I was an experiment in a laboratory for a couple of years. They turned me into this" I pulled my hat off to reveal my ears "I escaped the lab a couple of years ago and I refuse to go back"

Sebastian looked at me and I could see the pity in his eyes. I glared at him "Don't pity me, I hate pity."

I pushed past him and the others and continued on the way we were heading before I came up "Come on lets keep moving" I heard Lex say before everyone started to follow her.

I slowed down until Maxwell was in front with his machine gun up and ready to fire and Lex was next to me. I hadn't bothered to put all my 'cover up' back on since everyone knew what I was now.

Lex looked at her watch "If we can stay on this bearing, we should keep going up. If we can do that, we'll make it back to the entrance." She says and Maxwell nodded his head. I watch as Weyland is started to slow down and eventually he ended up falling behind. At one point he stops and leans against the wall trying to catch his breathe, dropping the weapon that had caused this whole mess.

As he bends down to reach it Lex stepped in "Leave it. It will only slow us down."

"Too much has been lost to leave here with nothing." In a way he was right people have died on this expedition we can't go back empty, Lex turned around and instructed Weyland to give her the gun.

That's when we heard Maxwell's gun go off. I didn't see everything that happened, but Maxwell was on the floor trapped in a net of some kind. He was pushing against the netting grunting as he struggled to get free he tried to use his gun to push against the net but it wasn't helping. We ran to his side, as the net starts to tighten around Maxwell. I look around trying to figure out what could have trapped Maxwell as Weyland struggled with the net only to cut his gloves.

Sebastian tried to cut at the net with a knife, but the blade snaps. 'What the hell type of net is this' I thought, trying to remain calm and think as Maxwell's harsh breathe turns into scream. The net started to pull tighter and tighter around him. It was pulling so tight that there were marks starting to appear on his skin causing blood to run down his face.

"Look out" Maxwell shouts as he still struggles with the net. I turn around to see something coming at us. It was big, fast, and coming straight at us. Lex grabbed her ice axe form her waist and raised her arm ready to strike only to get thrown to the ground like she was nothing. It threw Weyland as well. It seemed to turn its attention to me but it all it did was stare at me. All of a sudden it started to purr and it moved closer to me.

This creature was almost seven feet tall. It looked to be a male and was wearing lots of armor and was also wearing netting and a lion cloth. From the little skin I could see it was a black and green color with specks of yellow. The mask it wore was round and had spikes on the side of the mask. There were two holes in the mask for the eyes but I couldn't see them. It reached a clawed hand out for me and made a clicking kind of sound.

I felt as though I was in a trance reached out toward him when Sebastian jumped on its back and tried to choke him. The creature roared and threw Sebastian off him and held him up by the neck. I was in too much shock to move and help Sebastian. In the corner of my eye I saw Lex get kicked by an outline of something, she hit the wall and slid down it.

I looked at Weyland to see him shocked about Maxwell and Sebastian. I looked at Maxwell to see him dead with a spear through his stomach. The force had been so strong that it had cracked the stone behind him. I closed my eyes and looked away only to come face to face with a serpent looking creature. It was black and shiny, behind it was a swishing tail and there was drool dripping from its mouth. I froze in shock and watched as the thing seemed to start smelling me.

Just the like the hunter it started purring and rubbed its massive head against mine. I closed my eyes and pretended to be somewhere else. The next thing I know the black creature is gone and it's near Lex with a hunter impaled on its tail. At first I thought it was the hunter from before but when I looked closer it was a different one.

Thankfully my hunter was safe. Wait 'MY HUNTER where the hell did that come from?' I thought to myself. But before I could think about it further, my hunter dropped Sebastian and roared at the black creature. It screeched back and threw the other hunter away from it with a flick of its tail.

The black creature jumped and the hunter charged. Their power was incredible and their impact destructive. I watched as the serpent like alien had the my hunter pinned, its claws scratching at its head as its tail swished back and forth, only to have the hunter roll on top of it.

Lex and Sebastian came over to me. "Come on we have to get Weyland." I nodded still watching the fight as we got Weyland who had a closer view of the two things fighting. "Come on we have to go," I whispered. 'Just what in the hell are those things and what the hell is going on in this pyramid?' I thought, dragging what was left of our team to safety.

* * *

Review and follow please! No flames!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP; I only own Alexandra and Halkrath.

Chapter 7

As we were running I noticed Weyland start to slow down, at first I thought noting of it until he fell over coughing. I felt ready to kick myself, I had completely forgotten tat e was sick.

Lex ran back to Weyland and tried to get im to stand back up but he refused.

"Listen you must go. You have other people who need you. I'm an old man and I'm are all younger and need to live your lives." With tears in her eyes, Lex nodded her head and went running towards us.

"Come on" she said tightly, they both started running again. I looked back at Weyland for the last time and followed Lex and Sebastian.

Now it was only me,Lex and Sebastian. We had lost everyone.

As we ran, I saw a chamber the wall started sliding up threatening to cut us off from it. We all ran faster to reach the room.

They were almost there. Lex reached it first crawling through, and making it to the other side. I crawled as fast as I could behind Lex to make it to the other side, then Sebastian started to crawl through until something grabbed his leg.

It was one of te black creatures, Sebastian started screaming as it started to pull him back. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the creatures grasp. It hissed at losing its prey and started to crawl through the small opening. However, 2 hunters came and pulled it back and they started to fight.

How many hunters were there! So far we have run into 4 of them, one being my hunter.

He barely made it out, as the wall came up. They all watched the deadly creatures fight. The knocked the other one hunter knocked down the black creature and dug a spear into its head winning the battle. They continued to watch as the winner took something from his belt and flung it towards them. It flew through the air and almost took off my head if I hadn't moved my head.

The second hunter growled at him and the first one lowered his head in submission. I tilted my head in curiosity. I looked a little closer and saw that it was my hunter that had growled. I walked a little closer to the small opening that was in the wall and watched as the two of them took off their masks.

What I saw was shocking, you could tell that they were definitely not from this earth. They had yellow eyes and four mandibles.

They each cut off the fingers off the creature and it seemed that the blood of te black creature was made of acid. They took the fingers and put them on their foreheads and made a mark that looked somewat like a 'T', then they made the same mark on their masks .

It must have mean something important, I mean why else would they permanetly mark their skin with the symbol.

All of a sudden my hunter noticed that I was standing there and walked over without his mask on.

He started to purr and he tilted his head, I tilted my head and watched him. Even though he wasn't human he was very good looking.

Just as I was about to move closer Lex grabbed me away from him and looked at me as if I was crazy. Thankfully se didn't have time to ask me because another passage wa was opened for us to leave.

We started running but I looked back to see the hunters were now in the little passage we were just in and were watching us run.

I shook my head and continued to run away from the very creature that I wanted to run to.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, the past couple weeks have been hell

Any way review and NO flames!


	9. Animal

Disclaimer: I **DONT** own AVP; I only own Alexandra and Halkrath

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Soon we slowed our running down to a walk. Lex and Sebastian were talking but I wasn't really interested in what they were talking about. I was too busy thinking about my hunter. Why did he hit his companion wen he growled at me?

I shook my head in annoyance, I have to stop thinking about him! My thoughts were interrupted, once again, by Lex and Sebastian. They had stopped and looked down a hallway, I looked and saw something tat resembled drool dripping down from the ceiling and then a long black tail was seen.

My mouth opened in a silent scream as Sebastian yelled to run when the creature appeared in front of us with a screech. As we ran I looked up ahead to see a gap in a bridge that we would have to jump over.

I could feel the adrenaline rush through me as I went down on all fours and continued to run. I soon reached the gap and was able to jump safely across. Sebastian jumped then Lex, but Lex didn't completely make the jump. The stones she had grabbed onto were breaking off.

Sebastian and I ran to grab onto her hands trying to pull her up. All of a sudden one of the serpent creature was next to Sebastian, it grabbed him and dragged him away I tried to grab his hand but he was flailing around to much so I couldn't get a hold of him. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer before I pulled Lex up and out of the gap.

Lex looked around with a horrified look on her face, I already knew that the creature and Sebastian were long gone. But I let Lex have her moment, while she cried over the only other person that she could count on.

"Come on we need to keep going" I told her. Lex nodded and something caught her eye, it was Sebastian's necklace that he wore. she grabbed and put it in her pocket before she started to walk.

It was completely silent, you could have heard a pin drop. I could no longer ear the screeches of the black creatures.

Lex looked at her watch to only see it was broken. All of a sudden I heard a slight growling sound. It was my hunter's friend, he unshielded his spear and got in a fighting stance.

I stood in front of Lex and growled, my tail was twitching from to sided in anticipation.

"Wait!" Lex shouted "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" she started slowly kneel while taking her backpack off and pushing it in his direction.

While he seemed to study it, one of the black creatures appeared behind him. He turned around too late and was knocked into the wall.

All of a sudden I heard Lex scream, there was another one!

It had Lex trapped in a corner of the wall. I roared and charged at the creature, knocking it away from her and into the wall.

While the creature and I were fighting Lex had killed the other one that had attacked the hunter. The one I was fighting screeched in anger and tried to attack Lex, however I quickly grabbed its tail and slammed it into the wall.

Before it could recover I jumped on top of it and snapped its neck. It gave a final twitch before falling to the ground dead. I roared in triumph and jumped off the creature.

The animal was out and boy did it feel good


	10. Poll

First Id like to thank all those who are reviewing and following my story.

ok I need your opion should I make a sequel to Experiment? Go on my profile and vote!


	11. AN

Hey guys! first I want to apologize for not updating :( but I need your help. I have been trying to think of how to continue the story but I cant think of anything. So please PM me if you have any ideas.

Thanks

~Crazychick456789


End file.
